maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Tony DeMarco
Anthony "Tony" DeMarco, Jr. (1985 - 2012) was an Italian mobster, the Underboss of the DeMarco Crime Family, and the only son of the Mafia Don Anthony DeMarco. Being the only son of Don DeMarco, Anthony grew as a spoiled 'rich kid', who became an arrogant and rude young man who disrespected everyone, except his father. He became over-confident with his father's power in and around New Jersey, and often surrounded himself with thugs. As he grew up, Tony and his friends began to hang out at Walton's Bar, a popular hanging place for criminals. Around 2012, Tony met Max Payne, a former detective in the New York City Police Department, and quickly became hostile towards him, often taunting and insulting him, and even telling him to not return to the bar, but was always ignored by Payne. In one incident in 2012, Tony and his friend arrived to the bar, where they began to yell excitingly, until they noticed Max and began to taunt him. Max taunted Tony about the latter's family, causing Tony to draw a gun and threaten him, until a Latino man arrives and makes Tony to leave the bar. A while later, Tony returned and hit a woman who insulted him, leading Max to kill the mob underboss with a shot to his chest. Biography Early life Tony DeMarco was born in 1985, in New Jersey, as the only son of Anthony DeMarco, an Italian mobster and the head of the DeMarco Crime Family. During Tony's childhood and teenage life, the family didn't seem to be strong and central faction in the New Jersey and New York City underworld, but by 2012, the family became one of the strongest crime syndicates in the area, and Tony often used that power for his needs. Along with his friends, Tony hanged out in Walton's Bar owned by Marty. During their times there, Tony met Max Payne, an ex-police detective, and often insulted him and told him to get out the bar, though the ex-detective ignored him. Death In 2012, Tony enters Walton's bar with a few friends and encounters Max Payne. He proceeds to insult the ex-cop, who retaliates in kind. Tony becomes angry, believing that Max has insulted his family. He attempts to intimidate Max unsuccessfully with an M1911, but has his efforts shut down by Raul Passos. At this time, Raul manages to make Tony stand down with a .38 Revolver in hand. Tony and his friends leave the bar, telling the two men that they will return to deal with them later. Indeed, a few hours later, Tony returns with his friends in an attempt to confront and scare away Max and Raul again. As things begin to heat up, he hits a woman who has taunted him, after he called her a 'whore' and told her to not stare at him. Moments later, Max draws Tony's own gun, which was left on the counter, and shoots him in the chest, killing him. His death was followed by a massive shootout between his men and Max and Raul. Legacy Tony's death deeply shocked his father, who has felt great sorrow, which affected his future actions. Anthony DeMarco vowed to kill both Max and Raul for his son's memory. The mob boss attacked Max Payne's apartment building, and sends many hitmen and hired guns to kill the two men, while he stands next to the building, yelling at the former detective for killing his son. Despite sending dozens of his hitmen their way, Max and Raul are able to escape to the Golgotha Cemetery. DeMarco and his men tailed them to the location, where more hitmen attacked them, but still fail to kill the two. Personality and characteristics Tony was an arrogant, rude and a rather spoiled person, who was often overconfident, due to his father's power in New Jersey. He also often enjoyed to insult and joke about people whom he did not respect, or saw in low regard. Tony was also proud of his father's leadership of the crime family. He often showed his arrogance in front of others by doing what he wanted. Despite these attributes, Tony had a great respect for his family, and was easily angered if someone insulted his family's respect. He also seems to have very close relationship to his father. Appearance Tony was a man of average size. He had spiky dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He also had an orangish skin tone. Tony's outfit was a rather typical New Jersey Italian mobster outfit; it contains a large black cloth coat with a wide collar, a white shirt under it, and a pair of blue jeans. Quotes Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink (Killed) **Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise *''Max Payne 3 comics'' **After the Fall **Hoboken Blues **Fight and Flight See also *DeMarco Crime Family *Anthony DeMarco *Walton's Bar *Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink es:Tony DeMarco Category:Characters Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Gangsters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters Category:Killed by Max Payne